sleeping with family
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel finds Michael in a rather compromising position then decides to play the role of teacher.


Gabriel found out that Michael was staying in an abandoned hotel that he fixed up for himself so Gabe opted to drop in to see how his bro was adjusting to life. Gabriel walked in to the best hotel room in the whole building where Michael had shacked up only to hear some panting coming from the bedroom. Gabriel walked up to the closed bedroom door furrowing his brow in confusion as he pressed an ear to the door then knocked with his knuckles.

"Michael?" Gabriel asked

"Gabriel? Um…could you…come back later?" Michael asked in a strained voice

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked still highly confused

"Yes…I'm…fine" Michael seemed out of breath as he responded

Gabriel quirked his eyebrows then pulled from the door in preparation to start leaving when suddenly he heard Michael yelp. Gabriel knew that the door to the bedroom was already open but he had respected his brother's privacy until now so Gabriel turned the doorknob then pressed the door open only to get the shock of his life. Michael was kneeling on the floor with his legs spread, one hand planted in front of him while the other was holding firmly onto his clearly hard cock. Gabriel froze in surprise at what he was seeing before him as Michael stilled his hand on his leaking cock then looked up, tucking his wings in tightly around him with a look of pain on his face.

"Michael…um…what…?" Gabriel began to ask when Michael winced

"Gabe…riel…" Michael breathed out that's when Gabriel noticed the bluish tint under Michael's wings and the smell of his oils.

"Oh wow…Michael…your in heat aren't you?" Gabriel asked with knowing eyes

"I'm…I'm not sure…I've never…felt like this…before…" Michael panted

"Well that's cause big bro human bodies have far more…sensation then we do" Gabriel explained looking Michael up then down.

"What?" Michael breathed out

"Here let me help," Gabriel stated leaning down to wrap his fingers around Michael's hard length. Michael gasped from the contact as his hand flew up to grasp Gabriel's wrist to still it but that almost seem to make the sensation worse.

"Easy bro, just let me do this" Gabriel stated as he continued to gently stroke Michael while drawing out his 6 golden wings. Michael flared his wings as Gabriel added a twist at the end of each stroke making him shutter as pre-cum leaked onto Gabriel's hand making it easier for him to pump Michael.

"Gabe…riel…I…I don't…" Michael stammered

"It's okay, it's all normal" Gabriel assured Michael as he moved his other hand to start caressing through Michael's feathers.

Gabriel always did love the metallic silver of Michael's feathers and how they'd get a sky blue tint under them whenever he'd go into heat. Gabriel admired the lean muscles of Michael's abdomen as they contracted with each pass of his hand over Michael's cock he also noticed a wet patch underneath Michael between his legs.

"Looks like your ready for anything?" Gabriel commented before sliding his hand from Michael's cock to between his legs. Michael was slick from his grace prepping him for anything he may possibly need to do while being in heat so Gabriel was easily able to press his finger into Michael. Michael's hands grabbed Gabriel's shoulders with a loud gasp that turned into a moan, as Gabriel pressed deeper until Michael's wings started shaking so Gabriel pulled out.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable position" Gabriel stated yanking Michael to his feet then heaving him on to the bed. Michael folded his wings into a submissive position under himself as he tipped his head back with a groan while his cock curled up to his stomach, flushed red and leaking pre-cum.

"Tell me what you want me to do Michael" Gabriel said rubbing up Michael's thighs to situate himself between them.

"Your…your fingers…use your fingers on me…like before" Michael strained

Gabriel was all too happy to oblige by pressing 2 fingers into Michael to find that cluster of nerves making Michael's body arch off the bed. Gabriel kissed along Michael's groin muscles with his other hand smoothing over Michael's abdomen while he worked the older archangel open. Michael moaned loudly as Gabriel began to undo his pants to release his achingly hard length from it's own confines to stroke it while fitting a third finger into Michael making him groan.

"Gabriel…Gabe…riel…I need you…" Michael gasped out

"Very well" Gabriel stated as he leaned over Michael pulling his fingers out then swiftly replacing them with his hard cock pressing into him. It only took a couple thrusts for Gabriel to bring Michael so close to the edge that when Gabriel placed his mouth over the head of Michael's cock he came, shooting long strands of white hot cum down Gabriel's throat. Gabriel came seconds later as Michael clamped around him with Gabriel riding out his orgasm till Michael and him were both dry with Gabriel falling beside him before passing out.


End file.
